A wide variety of tamper evident containers are known. Common means for producing tamper evident containers include provision of frangible ribs connecting a removable cap to a semipermanent collar on the bottle neck, enshrouding the container cap with a plastic sheath, provision of one a variety of tear strip means, and others. However, an integrally molded tamper evident container having the convenience of top filling has not been provided in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,663 (Krautkramer) discloses a container closure having a tear strip molded as an integral part thereof. However, the Krautkramer closure is not integral with a container body.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,441 (Breckenridge) discloses a can having an integral body, tear strip, and cap. The Breckenridge patent does not teach top filling and contains a lid having limited capacity for sealing the contents of the container.
PCT application No. WO 79/00722 (Harild) discloses an integrally molded container having a tear strip wherein the container is filled with product through a bottom opening, and wherein a limited closure means is disclosed for closing the container after removal of the tear strip.
As can be seen from the above, prior art containers having an integral tear strip have not suggested top loading and are extremely limited in their closure capabilities.